Give Me One Night
by Raven-2010
Summary: Naraku's dead the jewel's complete, Kag fears after the final wish on it she'll be sent back to her time & never return to Inu, she asks Inu for one night with him before making the wish, updated extended May 2011 Comedy drama romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Diaclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

Summary Naraku's dead, the jewel is complete and Kagome must make her wish on it, fearing once she does she'll never be able to return, she asks Inuyasha

for one night with him before she does" Dedicated to fans and readers LOL thanks, updated extended may 12 2011, drama comedy romance, Inu/Kag

**Give Me One Night**

**By Raven 2010 Jan 28 2011**

**The battle won, the jewel, unshed tears released, a miko's request, the final wish**

The battle went on but not for that long Sesshoumaru Kouga and Inuyasha's groups all worked together ridding themselves and the world of the vile spider. The jewel was now completed and was swiftly purified by Kagome's touch restoring it to it's pure bright pink color, all were happy except one who hid it very well beneath a false smile

"I hope you will be happy, and live long joy filled lives" Kagome thought with a heavy heart

Kagome watched the others as they all went into celebration time mode, but her heart weighed heavy with one fear her worst fear that once she made the wish shed be sent back to her own time never being able to return, forever losing her one and only love and soul mate Inuyasha, and her friends and second family

"Maybe I should just go to the well make the wish, and jump in quick, before anyone notices I'm gone. Then it'll all be done and over with fast" the little miko thought

With that fear harbored deep within her aching heart she made a decision that she'd ask for the one thing that she would always cherish and remember for a lifetime and beyond. She would ask Inuyasha to give her one night with him before she had to leave forever, she would leave him something to always remember as well she'd give herself to him her first time and a parting gift to the man who held her heart

Kagome stood back gazing upon her friends as well as others who were there as if trying remember their faces and to burn their images permanently into her mind forever. But to her the most beautiful one of all was her beloved hanyou, Sango caught a good look at locked eyes with Kagome and knew damned well that all was not right with her, Kagome very quietly slipped away after a while Inuyasha turned around looking for Kagome

_"In_uyasha? Sango called "Come here quick"

"Yeah what's up? What's wrong?

"I think you better go check on Kagome" she replied "I got a good look at her something's very wrong"

"Oh man" Inuyasha said with a fear filled heart

"Yes Little brother you should check on your miko, by her scent I can tell that something is not right" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Oh shit" Inuyasha said "Thanks"

"Go Inuyasha I'll take care of Shippou" Miroku promised

"Thanks" Inuyasha replied then using his demonic speed ran like hell to find her

"After I wish on you I'll never see him again" Kagome said while looking at the jewel "Damn you why were you even created"

The second Inuyasha found her the overwhelming scent of tears hit his nose, then waves of heartache loss and grief washed over him swallowing him whole. Inuyasha's heart lurched in his chest a huge knot formed in his gut he felt queasy and filled with fear his heart ached and he held back tears that threatened to spill

He slowly and carefully approached her "Yo Kagome? Hey wench how come you left so soon" "Am I gonna have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you back? He half heartedly joked

"I'm just tired I guess" Kagome answered refusing to meet his eyes with her own "Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"Kagome look at me" he said "Don't hide your face from me it's not like you"

"Inuyasha please I'm fine really, and I'm not hiding anything from you"

"Bullshit" he said in a frustrated tone "If so then turn and face me woman"

"Inuyasha please I don't wanna argue" cant we just be quiet, and relax?

"Kagome quit tryin to bullshit me and yourself. I smelled it you were crying hard, and your hurting like somebody died or something"

"Cant a girl cry tears of joy for Naraku's defeat? You worry to much about nothing"

"Ahem Inu here we can smell tears and sense feelings and your anything but happy right now your heartbroken" now I wanna know why" and what the hell's going on? I will only keep nagging you till ya tell me" Inuyasha stated "Now out with it"

"A, after I make the wish I, I'll never be abl" she couldn't finish and tears poured down her face, heartbreak choked her

Inuyasha stepped in front of her grabbed her forearms and pulled her up forcing her up onto her feet "Alright wench your gonna tell me what's going on, and your going to do it now" he said while he gently shook her

"I'm gonna lose you. I, I, I'll never see you again, after I"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm right here and I ain't going nowhere" Inuyasha said "And after you what?

"But you do not understand" she cried

"Well then explain it so I do" he looked at her intensely "Look at me Kagome" he said then put his finger under her chin lifting her head up

They finally locked eyes she looked so intense "I love you Inuyasha" he was shocked "What am I going to do"

"You_ love me and that's _a good thing so why are ya ballin? She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder he put his arms around her "And what the hell do you mean, what am I gonna do?

"After I make the final wish on this damned thing I'll be sent back to my time never be able to return here again, or see you again and I will lose you forever" she told him "I cant stay, and I will never have a future with you"

"Damn it wench stop talking like that you do not even know if that shit is true or not" Inuyasha scolded "Damn it Kagome your killing me"

"But can you really say it's not after all it is what brought me here" isn't it? So it makes sense now that my mission is complete that it sends me back and seals the well, once the final wish is made"

"Damn it Kagome stop it your ripping my heart out, and you don't even know if that will happen or not" he said, and looked into her eyes longingly

Inuyasha shook her once again he then put one hand on the back of her head and the other under her chin cupped her face then leaned in and kissed her, she slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him, Inuyasha knew she was a virgin but she kissed like an experienced pro

When they separated she looked up at him "Inuyasha can I ask you for something?

"Anything you know that"

"Just incase it's true and I cant come back" would you please give me one night before I make the wish? Will you be my first and my last? She asked as tears again soaked her angelic face "Leave me with a memory of you that I will always cherish, and favor above allanother after you" others. For there will never be

"Are you sure? He asked, his eyes filled with emotions she'd never seen in them before "We don't have to if you don't want to"

"Yes my beautiful Yasha I'm sure, I am only sorry I did not do this long ago, and that I waited till now"

"Yes I am more then willing after you there'll never be another for me, I was looking for you right after you disappeared I wanted to ask you something important"

"What did you want to ask? Kagome inquired with a halfhearted smile

"Will you be my mate?

She gasped "You want me to be your mate? Yes" Kagome replied "I'm sorry Inuyasha it's my fault we should'a done this long ago" can you forgive me?

"Ain't this a bitch this is not the happy surprised way that I had planned on, but what the hell we always were a fucked up pair anyway" he joked, his eyes were filled with unshed tears, he lost the battle and could no longer hold back and let them fall

_**Lemon starts**_

Inuyasha began kissing her while their hands lustfully roamed each others bodies, his lips then made their way down to her cleavage he swiftly undid then opened her light blue kimono. While she did the same to his haori and hakama, she slid his haori down over his shoulders and he slowly slipped her kimono down past her shoulders and let it drop to the ground

He took her face in his hands and stared longingly into her eyes "Gods your so beautiful" he praised

"So are you, and so perfect, remember I love you and always will"

"I love you more then you know my wench_" _

Next Kagome pulled his hakama down releasing and exposing his large hardened manhood, took it in her hand and began slowly and gently stroking it up and down. Inuyasha groaned, he stepped out of his hakama then kissed then laid Kagome on her back while still kissing her he entered her swiftly breaking her barrier instead of crying she wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts with her own

He pulled his mouth away from hers "I love you ya crazy wench" he said while his unshed tears poured out falling down onto her chest

"I I'm sorry, Inuyasha don't cry I'm sorry I hurt you" Kagome softly said

"I don't care, remember Kagome incase you are right only you Kagome, only you forever"

She smiled "Inuyasha it feels so good" then she gripped his shoulders "Ughhh Inuyasha"

"Shit Gome your driving me outta my fucking mind" she saw the raw emotion in his amber eyes "Oh Kagome" he moaned

"_**Ahhhhhhh Inuyashaaa" **_she cried out as her first male induced orgasm hit her full force

"That's my girl let me hear you enjoy it" he moved in ways that hit all the right spots deep within her "Give me more? He coaxed and repeatedly took her over the edge "I'm sorry Kagome I wish I'd asked you for this long ago"

As both their ends neared they began to climax, Inuyasha kissed her hard this jagged cheek stripes appeared, his eyes reddened then he plunged his fangs into the crook of her neck and drank of her blood, in an instant she changed bit him and drank of his blood they removed their fangs from one another

"Oh go harder yes, yes, yes, _**Inuyashaaa"**_

"_**Ooooo Ka go meee" **_they screamed their releases

At the same time although the two of them did not realize it their powers auras life forces and energies had merged becoming as one. A beautiful eerie halo like glow surrounded their bodies they would forever be bound by it and share the new powers, as they continued mating they soon found themselves floating 3 feet off the ground and were shocked but after a short time they gently lowered back down on to the ground

"See what ya did my crazy wench floating us off the ground like that" Inuyasha teased

"What? you did it not me" Kagome joked "Wanted to make sure I wouldn't get away hah?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah always blame the male females cant live with or without them" he ragged "The second ya marry em the nagging starts"

"Ah shut up and keep doing me" Kagome teased, then reached and rubbed his ears "So soft, I always loved these"

"Yesssss dear, girls they always love to play with a dogs ears" he replied, kissed her and they spent the night repeatedly taking each other over the edge and into the deep depths of pure ecstasy

**Lemon ends**

**The discovery, the wish, and new mates, puppy pounce the big dog**

What the two new mates did not know was that because of their mating after making the wish on the shikon jewel Kagome would be able to stay. The well would stay open and not permanently seal itself up, the morning came after hours of love making Inuyasha and Kagome bathed ate and then headed back to the village they talked while walking

"So my sweet little wench how do you like your new claws hearing sense of smell and fangs? Inuyasha teasingly asked "Just don't bite me" he joked

"Love em, now when we do it and your not in all the way I can jab you in the butt with them and make you sink in all the way and stay there" she teased "And I won't bite you much"

"Jeez wench thanks a lot some mate you are" he jokingly replied ""Bite me hah damn you're a vampire to"

"And tell me mate how do you like having miko Inu powers? Kagome asked "Yasha's a miko to, Yasha's a miko to" she razzed

"Ooo I love it now you cant purify me hehehe" he answered "And quit that Yasha's a miko thing" will ya?

"Not that I'd want to" she said

They entered the village "Congratulations Little brother, your not cherry anymore it's about freaking time" Sesshoumaru teased "So tell me do you have rug burn yet hmm? He ragged Inuyasha

"Ah shut it lord Pompousass" and why don't ya go play bouncy bally with your nuts? Inuyasha razzed

"Sorry but unlike you I like to play bouncy boobs" Sesshoumaru retorted smiling evilly

"Yeah whatever ya dirty pervy dog"

"Woof woof" Sesshoumaru wise cracked "Proud to be one"

"It's time Inuyasha" Kagome said and a sad fear filled look crossed his face

"Yes I know mate"

"What is going on? Sango asked Kagome told them

Inuyasha gave Kagome a long lingering kiss and held her in his arms "Miroku Sango and all of you thank you it has been an honor to be here with you, Inuyasha I love you and always will" Kagome said, then tears poured from her eyes

"Me to" he replied, with watery eyes

"Poor bastard" Sesshoumaru thought, while he felt a pang of sadness in his heart for his brother "I hope that she can stay, he would never survive the loss of her"

Kagome then put her arms around Inuyasha and looked into his eyes held the jewel in one hand and made her wish that all who had died would come back, except for Kikyo because she had chosen hell, the destruction and losses be reversed and the jewel be destroyed and removed from existence

The shikon no tama glowed brightly Kagome's wish was swiftly granted, all was restored. When the light faded away to her great but very happy surprise Kagome found that she was still in Inuyasha's arms and still in the feudal era

"I'm here, I cant believe it I'm still here" Kagome said excitedly

"Duh" where did you think you was? Inuyasha taunted "Told ya so" the relieved hanyou joked

Keade explained it to Kagome, then told her "Child even without mating it may have still been that ye would have been able to remain here anyway"

"But I thought once my mission ended" Kagome started to say

"See I told ya wait and find out first, and that you didn't know" Inuyasha reminded

'Who cares I'm still here" Kagome said "So that means 24 hours a day your ass is mine"

"Oh great hanyou abuse, already she's plotting hanyou abuse" Inuyasha said

"Are you a man or a mouse?

"No wench of mine, just a poor hen pecked mate"

All of the villagers held a combination celebration of Naraku's demise, and Inuyasha and Kagome's mating "The first miko Inu hanyou in history" Sesshoumaru razzed Inuyasha

"Get bent lord Fuzzymaru"

"Hmm if you demonstrate this getting bent first" Sesshoumaru retorted "Welcome to the family miko"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome replied

5 months later Kagome learned she was pregnant with twin pups 1 male and 1 female, Kagome's mom and family were ecstatic. "And when Sesshoumaru found out about the new family additions he had a ball with Inuyasha and earned himself a good long chase he wanted

"Oh no two more little Inuyasha's running around oh I'm getting a headache already" Sesshoumaru mercilessly teased "The world is going to come to an end"

"Sesshoumaruuu you flea bitten mangy mutt get back here" Inuyasha said and chased after him

"If you want to catch me little brother you shall have to earn it hehehe, see ya bye sucker"

"You know I will never get tired of watching those two go at it" Miroku commented then laughed

"Me too" the other's agreed

Kagome had the twins, who as they got older to Sesshoumarus great delight relentlessly tortured the hell out of him. Inuyasha endlessly tried to escape them then hid every chance he got

The first time it started "Sesshoumaru help hide me? You gotta help me man"

"Very well little brother, stay over there and I will simply tell them that you went the other way"

"Thanks Sessh"

"Uncle Sesshoumaru have you seen daddy, and if you have which direction did he go? The boy asked, Sesshoumaru pointed to where Inuyasha was hidden

They ran over to Inuyasha "Hey dad? The boy said

"Puppy pile on the big dog, puppy pile on the big dog" the girl said, while they pounced on Inuyasha

"Gee thanks a lot Sesshoumaru you traitor, I hate big brothers" Inuyasha said

"You are more then welcome little brother, and I wuv you to" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh why did I have pups" Inuyasha whined

"Ahem male + female + a certain act = pups, little brother" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Yeah well I'm never gonna again"

"That is what you say now" Sesshoumaru told him

"Oh your right damn you"

"Aren't I always? Sesshoumaru gloated


End file.
